o corvo e a rosa
by bruxinhasenjuuchiha
Summary: Uchiha Itachi recebe uma ordem do terceiro Hokage: Liquidar seu clã para proteger a Vila. No entanto, ao conhecer a linda, delicada e pura Senju Lys, futura herdeira de seu clã, a garota o faz pensar se isso é realmente o certo a se fazer. Uma alma tão bela, rodeada de vários segredos por conta de sua mãe e de ser neta do Sábio dos seis Caminhos.


Capítulo 1

Pvo's Itachi

Meu clã planejava um golpe de estado contra a vila, isso causaria uma guerra e o fim de Konoha, eu e shisui estávamos pensando em fazer algo para parar o Conselho, mais até agora nossas tentativas davam errado, estamos ficando sem tempo o Hokage me chamou para conversar, algo me dizia que seu pedido mudaria minha vida para sempre. Fui em direção a Torre, entrei.

\- que bom que veio Itachi - entrei parando próximo ao mesmo somente escutando o que tinha a dizer - não tenho escolha, você terá que acabar com a evidente ameaça uchiha sobre konoha e matar todo seu clã. - me dava uma ordem me deixando sem palavras.

\- Hogake salve as crianças somente. - eu abaixava a cabeça esperando sua atenção.

\- as crianças pode ser salvas, serão criadas com membros de Konoha e serão supervisionados. - ouvi o pedido do hokage com o coração em mil pedaços.

\- Hai, Hokage-sama, posso me retirar - assim que me liberou, sai do escritório com uma dor extrema no peito.

Saiu do prédio, aquela noite estava calma, o céu estrelado, estava ventando. Andei pelas ruas da vila, via as crianças brincavam nas ruas, as pessoas dentro casas felizes eu tinha que proteger aquilo, essa é minha vontade do fogo e não posso deixar apagar, sinto algo supeito um chacka incomum, sigo até o local de onde sinto a presença me escondendo atrás de arbustos ocultando meu chacka.

\- Shinobis de Iwagakure, será

Tsuchikage é tolo para achar que ninguém perceberia nada disso, ele me subestima demais será seu último erro- fala numa voz fria.

\- olha sê não é vadia senju, fala demais - vi o homem a bater no rosto - seu clã está morto e você irá morrer e será o fim de Konoha - a mulher o prendeu por Jutso começando uma pequena luta.

Eu observo a luta dela, estava indo muito bem, mais alguém a acerta com um tipo de veneno a fazendo cair no chão, eu saio do arbusto andando correndo até ela.

-vou falar uma única vez, melhor vocês deixa-la em paz - ativo meu Sharingan.

\- olha apareceu o namoradinho, pensei os uchiha odiava os senju - falava em tom de deboche.

\- chega de conversa- com cuidado avanço atacando o primeiro o matando, consigo usar o genjutso nos outros três deixando os vivo para interrogatório, me aproximo da senju abaixando, pego em seu pulso.

\- você me salvou obrigada - ouvi a mesma dizer baixinho.

-você está bem agora, vou te levar para hospital, não se esforce - a pego no colo, corro o mais rápido a vendo desfalecer no meu colo.

\- não morra. - corri chegando a vila, fui direto ao hospital, a entreguei ao medico responsável que a levou para área de exames, sai dali indo a torre do hokage. Bato a porta e antes de entrar dois ambus aparecem e entram comigo.

\- Itachi - o hokage me olha - o que houve?

Relato o ocorrido, o Hokage chama um ambu ir até o local do ocorrido.

\- Iremos investigar Itachi - assenti saindo da torre, saiu do prédio em direção ao hospital.

\- Como esta a Srta. Senju?

\- Itachi, aplicamos o antídoto e está bem, pode vê - lá. - passo por ela indo em direção ao quarto, a mesma estava dormindo, pego uma cadeira me sentando próximo a mesma.

" Irei ficar de companhia até amanhã" - penso a observando.

Durante aquela noite, a jovem teve vários pesadelos, falava coisas estranhas, sobre seu pais, sua família, seus sonhos mais íntimos e logo voltou a dormir.

-oi bom dia - acredito que tenha cochichando, logo acordei com alguém me cotucando, abri os olhos e vejo a bela moça sorrindo - me desculpe te acordar, obrigado por ontem meu nome e lys senju - levantou a mão me cumprimentando.

-bom dia também, imagina você é uma shinobi, companheira da Folha, meu nome Itachi Uchiha - aperto sua mão.

\- venha Itachi-kun, vamos tormar café vou te explicar tudo, e antes que me pergunta me deram alta hoje.

Levantei seguido pela mesma, fomos tomar café no refeitório do hospital.

\- Eu tenho algo para perdir, não mencione a ninguém sobre meu sobrenome, meu clã fez muitos inimigos até mesmo dentro da aldeia então minha vida corre perigo, além de ter uma lei sobre os senju, por favor não guarde esse segredo -falava calmamente se sentando na cadeira.

\- claro que guardo, eu não conheço nenhuma senju além da tsunade, Lys -san - olhei em seus olhos - espero que seja um começo de uma longa amizade - falou me dando beijo rosto me fazendo corar.

Eu olho para ela e algo dentro de mim acendeu um desejo de proteger ela de tudo e todos, mas será uma tarefa difícil sendo que tenho uma missão difícil pela frente.


End file.
